34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Marinas
"The crippled boy from District 10 is very quiet." -Katniss talking about him in The Hunger Games. Jeremy Marinas was the male tribute from District 10 that was chosen to be in The 74th Hunger Games. He was mentored by Jackson Spidell. Reaping During this time, Katniss noticed him being reaped since he had an injured leg. She then goes on to say, "Guess his odds weren't in his favor." However, in the film, he doesn't have any injuries seen on him, including his leg. Parade When being prepped up for the parade, he was seen getting his legs waxed by one of his stylists. During this time, he was dressed up like a cowboy since his district represented livestock. Training During training, he was seen sparring with the District 6 Male. Later, Katniss and some other tributes were waiting in line and watched him sword fight with another trainer. When Peeta threw the medicine ball at the rack of weapons, he was seen looking at the careers. He was also seen wrestling with the District 6 Male briefly with a trainer. Interview During his interview, he is mentioned by Katniss that he was very quiet and shy during his interview, and he was wearing a grey suit, black pants, and black shoes. 74th Games Jeremy entered the bloodbath like a good majority of other tributes that day. Firstly, he fights the District 8 Male over an ax and gets it. He grabs a yellow sleeping bag, but the District 7 Male and the District 6 Male charge at him in opposite directions. He quickly pushes the District 7 male back and elbows the District 6 male in the chest. The District 6 Female steals the bag from his hands, while Glimmer Belcourt comes from behind, pulls her hair, and shoves her away from him, causing him to lose his bag. While the District 3 Female is being killed, Marina MackenDistrict 4 Female (74th HG)attacks him with an arc-bladed sword. After Glimmer killed the District 6 Female, he collided with her and took the bag away from her. Glimmer pinned him to a crate and stabbed him in the abdomen and then tried to slit his chest open with a short sword, but he was too quick for her and he later ran away into the forest. Marvel Sanford confronted him and tried to slash him with an axe, but he successfully dodged. He is later seen running in the forest holding his bag, while spotted by Katniss, who runs the opposite direction. On the eighth day, he was spotted by the careers and was killed by them, specifically by Cato Hadley with a bar mace. He placed 10th out of the 24 other tributes that year. In the finale, his mutt was used but it's unknown if it survived the finale or not. Screen Shot 2018-10-08 at 2.08.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-08 at 2.07.27 PM.png Cato_slaughters_District_10_male.png Trivia * He had two deaths in the movie, one as an extra death by getting hit in the chest with a sword or machete by Cato, and the one when he was hunted down and killed by the careers on day eight. * His odds of winning were 15-1. * He weighed 165 pounds when he was in the Games * He was the oldest tribute in the 74th Games.